1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gum massaging tool for massaging gums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to maintain intraoral health, in addition to brushing with a toothbrush, a gum massage which is an operation of massaging gums to promote blood circulation is often done with the aim to prevent pyorrhea and gingivitis.
Although a gum massage may be easily done using a hard-bristle toothbrush, since the surface of gums may be damaged due to application of excessive force, a dedicated gum massaging tool that rarely damages the gums has been proposed. For example, a gum massaging tool disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-095527 is configured to massage the gums by pressing a roller against the gums so as to reciprocate with appropriate force so that only the pressure of the roller acts on the gums. Moreover, a gum massaging tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-189431 is configured to include a soft gum contact portion in which a plurality of hemispheric protrusions is formed and a magnet at a distal end portion of a vibrating shaft so that only vibration and magnetic force act on the gums.
However, the conventional gum massaging tools including that disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-95527 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-189431 are considered to have room for improvement with respect to massaging effect, specifically, in the perspective of further promoting blood circulation to the gums.